


Your Kisses Are My Heaven

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Desperation and Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluffy Dirty Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, Teasing, intercourse, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman comes home to his boy.Takes place in current setting, where Roman and Jon are in a long distance relationship now that Jon has left the WWE.





	Your Kisses Are My Heaven

Roman knew his boy was needy. Desperate. Almost aching for Roman’s touch. He wanted Roman’s lips to make him feel alive again. For Roman’s hands to explore every inch of his body. At first Roman wasn’t sure how well this long distance thing would work for them, but having precious moments like these with Dean nowadays almost made it all worth it.

Dean had jumped into his arms as soon as Roman had stepped foot into their shared house. His arms easily going around Dean, hands placed under Dean’s ass as their lips met in a heated kiss. They were both aching and hard in their clothing when they finally pulled away.

“Missed me much?” Roman grinned out, eyes playful and voice teasing. His arousal was blinding his senses, and he wanted to rip Dean’s clothes off and fuck him right here through the floor.

“You have no idea, Baby.” Dean moaned out, rocking his hips against Roman’s as he groaned out when he felt Roman’s hard length pressing against his hips. He grinned back at Roman, eyes shinning and excited as he whispered out, “Someone’s extra excited to see me.”

They both laughed out loud, soft kisses shared between them as Roman carried his boyfriend into their bedroom. Dean was eager to discard his clothes as soon as Roman put him down on the bed, and Roman’s hungry gaze was taking in every inch of his boy’s beautiful skin as it was exposed.

“My pretty darlin’. Fuck...gonna treat you good tonight, Babe.” Roman mumbled out, voice husky and dark as his hands reached down to grab both of Dean’s legs.

Dean cursed out loudly when Roman spread his legs open, placing his knees over his shoulders and almost bending Dean in half. Dean’s exposed ass only an inch apart from Roman’s sinful mouth, and then Roman looked up into Dean’s eyes. A smirk placed on those full lips, that long tongue peaking out and making Dean go wild in anticipation. He knew what that tongue was capable of, and he couldn’t wait to get Roman’s mouth on him. “Please…Come on Big Guy…I’m so fucking ready for you..”

Roman looked down at Dean’s fluttering tempting hole, wanting to bury his face right against his lover’s beautiful ass, but he wanted to tease Dean first. Knowing well how driving Dean crazy with need was almost as good. 

Dean’s lips parted and he let out a needy moan when he felt Roman’s mouth pressing butterfly kisses against the skin of his hips, lips lingering so close to his entrance but never touching him there. Roman flicked his tongue against Dean’s rim, and Dean bucked wildly under his man. “Please Ro…eat me out..please..fuck..”

Roman looked up and licked against Dean’s hard length. Dean cried out in pleasure, hands reaching down to grip Roman’s hair in his fists.

Roman moaned out against the skin of Dean’s thigh, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin there. “Wanna cum on my tongue, Doll? Or you want me to put you on my dick and fill you with my seeds? You are so needy I bet you’ll cum just with my cock in you…My slutty little boy…hell I can even make you cum by just eating you out.”

Dean cried out again, eyes opening up to look into Roman’s pleadingly. “Ro pleasee! Don’t fucking tease me…Just fuck me…put your tongue in me please..'s been too long..”

Roman grinned, dark eyes shinning with absolute lust as he spread Dean’s ass again and spit on his hole. He groaned out when the tiny fluttering entrance twitched. “Fucking beautiful.”

Roman looked up to see Dean flushing all over, eyes clenching shut and it was honest to God fucking adorable to Roman. He laughed a little, big palms kneading and massaging the soft globes of Dean’s ass as he gave him a little spank to get Dean’s attention back on his face. “Hey now…Are you going shy on me? You can be the biggest fucking slut for me when you are riding my face or my dick but look at you blushing like a teenage girl all because I gave you a little compliment.”

Dean tried to kick his leg against Roman, but failed cuz Roman had him trapped under his hold. A cute pout formed on Dean’s lips and Roman couldn’t resist to pull up and press a soft kiss against Dean’s lips. “Mmm adorable.”

Dean pouted again, slapping against Roman’s chest as he mumbled out, “Shut up. I am fucking badass. Not adorable.”

Roman shook his head and laughed, before bumping his nose against Dean’s. “Adorable. Because I said so. Deal with it.”

A little smile broke on Dean’s lips, and he was blushing again. Roman couldn’t help but place sweet little kisses all over his boy’s face. Dean giggled before pushing him away and wiggling his eyebrows. “Want your big mouth back where it was doing the magic before.”

Roman laughed and scooted down so he was back kneeling between Dean’s thighs. “Demanding little slut.”

“Shut up and eat my ass.” Dean poked his tongue out at Roman who raised an eyebrow before delivering a sharp slap against Dean’s ass. Dean yelled out dramatically, poking his tongue back out at Roman who shook his head at his boy’s childishness before deciding to go back to the task at hands.

Soon Dean’s loud moans were filling the room, Roman’s tongue digging deeper and deeper and then he was pushing two of his fingers inside his Dean’s ass. Dean rocked back on the thick digits, easily taking the intrusion and begging for more. Roman’s own cock was rock hard, and it didn’t take long before Dean was pushing him back on the bed and his ass engulfed his cock inch by inch.

When Dean rode Roman, it was honestly an experience that made Roman go absolutely wild with ecstasy. Dean was so wild and beautiful, so needy and fucking desperate, Roman couldn’t get enough of him. His ass clenching around Roman’s hard length made Roman’s eyes roll back into his head on each stroke, and it didn't take too long for Roman to fill Dean up with his seeds.

Dean had rode Roman with all he had in him, and now Roman was pulling out of him, watching his cum leaking out of Dean’s hole and his cock wanted to have another round with Dean’s ass. But he needed to make his boy cum first. He always made Dean work for it, wait for it, because Dean came so prettily when he was edged so closely for a little too long.

Roman pushed Dean on his front, fingers digging deep into Dean’s ass and fucking him roughly until Dean was crying out his release. Their groans filled the room and Roman was soon bringing Dean into his chest, cuddling his lover close and letting him cool down before they had to move in order to clean up.


End file.
